


Sterek Drabbles '18

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abominable Snowman Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Blood and Injury, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Camping, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Derek Hale, Cats, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Commoner Stiles Stilinski, Consent, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cursed Derek Hale, Curses, Day At The Beach, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dom Derek Hale, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, First Dates, First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, Gardens & Gardening, Graduation, Gyms, Hale Family Feels, Hiking, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied Sexual Content, Jock Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kidnapped Derek Hale, King Derek Hale, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Massage, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Kate Argent, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mpreg, Nerd Stiles, Nymph Stiles Stilinski, Pack Politics, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Pet Store, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Post Hale Fire, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, Pregnant Stiles, Prince Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Rich Derek Hale, School Dances, Servant Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Snow, Snow Angels, Spirits, Star Wars References, Stilinski Family Feels, Stream of Consciousness, Sub Stiles, Tea, Teasing, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, Trapped In Elevator, Tree Houses, Unicorns, Valentine's Day, Visions, Weddings, Werebunny Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Winter, Witches, Wolf Derek Hale, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles inspired by the prompts at Sterek Drabbles.





	1. Lick, Visible, Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sterek Drabbles (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860547) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Prompts are good inspirations for writing (or drawing!), so I thought I'd give the prompts at [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) a try! These stories have to be 100 words exactly, and that's quite a bit harder than it looks! These drabbles won't be related to each other, unless specifically noted. Maybe they'll even inspire a longer story!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Prompt: Lick, Visible, Bleed  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: Canon-typical injury  
> Summary: Derek worries about Stiles after a fight.

Derek whined mournfully as he padded silently towards his mate, remaining in wolf form despite the fight being over.

Stiles was resting against a tree, holding a hand against his abdomen. “I’ll be okay, big guy,” he said softly. “That knife wound wasn’t deep. It’s already bleeding less. See?” Dried blood was visible around his hand keeping pressure on the wound underneath.

Derek whined louder, laying down next to Stiles and starting to lick his face gently. He wouldn’t be satisfied until Stiles was getting proper care. 

He perked up suddenly as the pack approached. _Now_ everything would be okay.


	2. Whisper, Sap, Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to do every single prompt set, unless I'm really inspired to, but I knew I had to do the one for Valentine's Day! Teasing and fluff this way!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Whisper, Sap, Heart  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles wants to know what Derek's planning on Valentine's Day.

“How are you wooing me on this lovely Valentine’s Day? Gonna rip the heart out of some poor woodland creature and present it to me in some ritualistic ceremony?” Stiles teased with a smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’ve been reading too much fanfiction.” Then he actually blushed. “I’m packing a picnic for us to eat in a clearing in the preserve. Then we’ll come back to the loft and watch movies on your laptop and make love all night.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped, then smiled softly. “You are such a sap. I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Climb, Praise, Sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt made me think of either treehouses or graduation. I went with treehouses! =3 Took me a while to get this drabble to work, but I managed! Some places use two words for tree house, but I've always preferred and seen it referred to as treehouse, so you'll see the compound word here.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Climb, Praise, Sigh  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek takes his new friend Stiles to his treehouse.

Derek waited anxiously for Stiles to finish the climb up to his treehouse. He wanted to hear what his new friend thought of it.

The younger boy looked around the small but well-built treehouse with wide eyes, his gaze lingering on the books that Derek liked to read and the pictures that he‘d taped on the walls. “Wow! This is so awesome!”

The praise made Derek puff his chest out with pride. “My dad built it for me, and I helped!” 

“Cool!”

Derek let out a relieved sigh. He could tell that theirs was going to be an amazing friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Fence, Scramble, Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing these is a fun little exercise! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Fence, Scramble, Velvet  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and Coach Finstock  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek comes to watch Stiles warm the bench at practice.

“Did you really come to watch me sit on the bench?” Stiles asked, grinning at his boyfriend on the other side of the fence separating the school from the preserve.

Derek looked like a deer in headlights instead of the predator he was.

“You did!” Stiles beamed. “Who knew Derek Hale was so soft!”

“Bilinski, get your butt back over here on the bench so we can start practice today, or you’ll be doing suicides for an hour!”

“Crap, I’d better go!” Stiles cringed, scrambling back towards the bench. “I’m coming, Coach!” he yelled.

Derek let out a velvety chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Embrace, Mouse, Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Embrace, Mouse, Branch  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles loves pet stores.

The pet store was always fascinating. Stiles was currently watching a mouse running in its wheel. Then one mouse became two, running side by side. One suddenly stopped, spinning upside down in the wheel because the other was still running.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around and saw his boyfriend. “Sorry, Derek,” Stiles said sheepishly, embracing him. “I love the animals here! I could just stay forever!”

Over Derek‘s shoulder, Stiles noticed a parrot perched on a branch in its cage. “Hey, check out this one!”

Derek knew they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Collar, Indication, Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, with those prompt words, I totally went there! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Collar, Indication, Acceptance  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: Mentions of a dom/sub relationship  
> Summary: Stiles has a new accessory.

Stiles woke up alone in the big bed he shared with his boyfriend. Derek had long since left for work. He yawned and stumbled into their bathroom.

As he looked in the mirror while brushing his teeth, his newest accessory instantly drew his eye. Of course, Derek had picked a red one, a subtle indication of Stiles’ longtime nickname, Little Red. It would blend right in with the red hoodies that he’d preferred wearing since high school. 

He ran a finger over the collar around his neck, a symbol of his boyfriend’s acceptance of him as his sub, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Die, Adventure, Scrape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These words made me think of kid!Sterek, but I didn't want to do another kids drabble so soon, so I went with a little older version of the pair!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Die, Adventure, Scrape  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Life is still an adventure.

“Am I gonna die, Derek?” Stiles asked faintly as the werewolf carried him in his arms through the preserve.

Derek couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his ridiculous, clumsy boyfriend. “No, Stiles,” he answered in a deadpan voice. “It was only a little scrape.”

“So it‘s not the end for me?”

“No. All you need is some antibiotic cream, a band-aid, and to never go jogging off the trail again.”

“Hey, it was an accident!” Stiles protested. “Our lives are still quite the adventure, aren’t they?” he chuckled.

Derek nodded, definitely preferring this kind of excitement to the supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Rear, Dump, Pleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rear, Dump, Pleasant  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Theo Raekin, and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek hears something going on between classes.

Walking between classes, Derek heard a commotion coming from down the hall. He ran ahead to see what was going on. 

“I can’t believe I was ever friends with someone like you, Stilinski!” Theo was taunting Stiles again. He grabbed the textbooks out of Stiles’ hands and dumped them on the floor, laughing uproariously.

Derek moved to go help Stiles when the other boy held out an arm and smiled pleasantly. “I’ve got this, boo,” he said, winking at Derek. 

And with that, Stiles stepped forward and slugged Theo right in the face, knocking him down on his rear end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot that I wanted to include in this that I couldn't because of the word constraint, but perhaps this one will get expanded into a full-length fic!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Groan, Weigh, Cable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt absolutely made me think of one of my worst fears! I hate elevators, though I still ride them.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Groan, Weigh, Cable  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: The loft elevator breaks down when Stiles is in it.

Stiles groaned. He _hated_ when elevators broke down when he was inside them. It made him feel claustrophobic, and he’d eventually succumb to his fears. Every little sound the elevator made would make him whimper, and he’d think about how he was going to die there. Would the elevator cables hold out? Would there be enough oxygen? 

He looked at his watch. Only two minutes had passed and he already felt his heart starting to race.

“Stiles?”

Derek’s voice immediately lifted away some of the panic weighing him down. His boyfriend would be able to fix the elevator.

Thank _goodness_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Differ, Deteriorate, Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any ideas for this prompt, but I had to write something because so few people used "duck" for the bird, and I LOVE ducks. Seriously. Especially the pudgy ones.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Differ, Deteriorate, Duck  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Mud threatens to ruin a date.

“This is the worst, Derek,” Stiles complained, following the werewolf through the preserve. It had rained last night, and the romantic atmosphere Stiles hoped for quickly deteriorated due to the copious amounts of mud getting all over his sneakers and probably himself soon enough.

“You’ll beg to differ soon enough,” Derek said mysteriously, sounding too much like Deaton.

They walked by a small lake, where a pair of ducks were swimming near the opposite bank, paying the two men no mind. “At least _they’re_ having fun,” Stiles grumbled.

“And so will you.” Derek kissed him softly.

Stiles harrumphed, but smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	11. Want, Surgeon, Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Want, Surgeon, Sister  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Cora Hale and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek worries while Stiles is in surgery.

“Derek?”

Derek was so focused on Stiles’ heartbeat that he hadn’t even noticed his sister Cora’s arrival at the hospital until she spoke. He turned and looked at her.

“Is he going to be okay?” she asked quietly.

That was all Derek wanted, for Stiles to survive this. “I hope so,” he whispered.

Stiles’ heartbeat seemed to be growing stronger, and soon enough, the surgeon came out to speak to an equally anxious Sheriff. Listening in, Derek heard that Stiles had survived the surgery. He wasn‘t out of the woods yet, but he was healing, and that eased Derek‘s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	12. Flood, Defend, Stunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's actually canon compliant instead of an AU like usual!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Flood, Defend, Stunning  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles' thoughts when he first sees Derek again in the preserve.

Stiles recognized the boy approaching him and Scott. No, wait, the absolutely stunning _man_. It was Derek Hale, who hadn’t been seen since he and his sister moved after the fire. Thoughts flooded into Stiles’ mind.

_Oh my god, he is so handsome now. Maybe he’ll go out with me? But he’s totally out of my league, and it’s not like Lydia’s ever noticed me after all this time. Just being able to look at him would make me happy. Maybe someday, he’ll fall in love with me!_

“Hey, this is private property!”

_Defending his land? I‘m so in love!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	13. Soak, Poor, Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soak, Poor, Ring  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Old habits really are hard to break.

Stiles whistled as he scrubbed a serving platter. That cherry sauce, while absolutely delicious, certainly made a sticky mess. The fine ring he normally wore hung on a simple necklace.

“You know you don’t have to do that anymore.”

Stiles looked up and saw his royal husband standing in the kitchen doorway, a fond smile on his face. “I know,” he said, drying the platter while leaving the rest to soak a little longer. “But old habits are hard to break.”

As they kissed, Stiles praised the day that the king and a poor kitchen servant had fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when a royal marries a commoner so much!
> 
> I liked this drabble so much that I'm already thinking about making a little series about this AU! First installment should be during Sterek Bingo in May! Yay!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	14. Shy, Tease, Funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shy, Tease, Funny  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles and Derek go on their first date.

Stiles was on a date with Derek Hale, captain of the basketball team and practically high school royalty, while he was just the nerdy benchwarmer of the lacrosse team. And it was _amazing_.

The cocky basketball player was actually really shy and sweet when it came to romance. He’d brought Stiles candy when he’d arrived. He teased Stiles, but it was good-natured. He was smart and funny and he liked Star Wars and Stiles could go on forever about Derek’s good qualities.

And the best part of all was the good night kiss. Stiles couldn’t _wait_ for their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	15. Body, Pleasant, Fun (Consent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with the usual three word prompt, there are themes now as well, and this week's theme is that of consent! Themes, if I use them, will be in parentheses in the title of the drabble. This theme went well with the prompt, so I definitely decided to use it!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Body, Pleasant, Fun  
> Theme: Consent  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek makes sure that Stiles is okay with this.

Stiles was making out with Derek when the other man pulled back and searched Stiles’ eyes. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, still out of breath from their intense kissing.

Stiles looked back at him, Derek’s body hovering over his own, held up by his muscular arms. Stiles loved this man so much, and his looks were only the very tip of the iceberg of everything he adored about him. He couldn’t imagine anything more pleasant than to finally go all the way with Derek.

“I am _so_ ready, big guy.”

It was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	16. Struggle, Accompany, Relieve (Consent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the consent theme! This time, it refers to the consent a pack is supposed to get when visiting or traveling through another pack's territory.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Struggle, Accompany, Relieve  
> Theme: Consent  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Another pack is in Beacon Hills.

Derek and Stiles were eating at the diner when Derek sensed other werewolves nearby. He struggled not to flash red eyes when he saw four foreign werewolves walking down the street, including another alpha. “Another pack is in our territory,” he said lowly to Stiles. 

“Hopefully they’re not here to fight. Maybe they’re a new pack and didn’t know about asking permission from the local alpha,” Stiles said reasonably, shoving another curly fry in his mouth. “Want me to accompany you while you deal with them?” 

Derek nodded, relieved that his faithful emissary and boyfriend would be at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	17. Lazy, Possible, Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last day with the consent theme, but I didn't include it this time. This prompt screamed a lazy morning in bed! Also, Derek Hale deserves nice things is one of my favorite tropes!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Lazy, Possible, Pillow  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek now knows he deserves good things.

Even on the weekends, Derek still woke up early, but it wasn’t so he could to rush off to work. No, on those lazy mornings, he got to watch his husband still lost in sleep, sometimes snoring, sometimes drooling on his beloved pillow, and always adorable.

He reached out and smoothed the hair from Stiles’ face, causing him to snuffle and smile in his sleep. Derek chuckled and shook his head. 

After all these years, he was finally accepting that it was possible for him to have good things in his life, including a witty, loyal, _amazing_ person like Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	18. Extreme, Kitchen, Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt just screamed EXTREME KITCHEN SHOWS like Chopped and Cutthroat Kitchen! My mom and I love Food Network so much! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Extreme, Kitchen, Night  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles marathons some cooking shows while Derek is at work.

Stiles adored the television channels involving food. His mother had let him help in the kitchen, and after her death, he’d learned to cook healthy meals for his father, and now Derek, too. So he was spending the night while Derek was working watching shows where the chefs had to cook with crazy ingredients or in crazy conditions, extreme cooking at its finest.

Stiles imagined himself making a dinner like the ones he’d just seen. He laughed, picturing the absolutely horrified looks from his father and his boyfriend.

But hey, he wanted his loved ones around for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	19. Wrong, Pleasure, Dictionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrong, Pleasure, Dictionary  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Waking up from dreams can be difficult.

“Being anywhere with you is my Shangri-la,” Stiles said, his arms wrapped around Derek.

Derek smiled. “My walking dictionary,” he said fondly. “Less talking, more kissing.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Stiles practically purred, leaning forward for a kiss.

Derek leaned forward as well. Their lips were inches from each other, ready to meet and melt into each other…

And then Derek woke up, looking beside him at the empty space where Stiles normally slept. It felt wrong to be alone in the bed that was meant for him and his husband.

At least Stiles would be back home tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it up to the reader to decide if Stiles was gone due to work or emissary business or whatever. =3
> 
> Since I couldn't think of a big word for Stiles to use, I went to [dictionary.com](http://www.dictionary.com/) and looked for their Word of the Day, which was Shangri-la.
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	20. Genuine, Floor, Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Genuine, Floor, Grip  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Wet floors and Stiles don't mix.

Derek was mopping his hardwood floors when he heard a key turn in the lock. He turned and saw Stiles coming in the loft. 

“Hey, Derek, you’re never gonna believe what happened!” Stiles stepped forward and his sneakers lost their grip on the wet floor. He flailed around, trying to regain his balance, but before Derek could reach him, he crashed to the floor, limbs all askew.

Derek crouched down next to his clumsy boyfriend. “Are you alright? Do I need to draw pain?” he asked, panicked.

Stiles just gave him a goofy yet genuine smile. “I’m okay,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	21. Cheap, Block, Allow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cheap, Block, Allow  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek teaches Stiles how to fight.

“That was totally cheap and you know it!” Stiles cried out as he stumbled back to his feet and got back into his best fighting stance. Which was admittedly not a very good one, but that was why Derek was trying to teach him how to fight.

“It‘s not my fault that you fell over at the sight of me shirtless,” Derek pointed out with a smirk and sank back into his own fighting stance.

Stiles knew it was likely that he’d fall over again, but he’d never allow himself to block out that gorgeous man in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	22. Cry, Overlook, Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cry, Overlook, Care  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Talia Hale, Derek Hale, and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Friends keep friends out of trouble.

“Derek Hale!”

Derek jumped as he heard his mother’s voice. He knew he was in trouble for running off. He looked down as he tried not to cry. He hated disappointing his mother.

But there was Stiles, standing between him and his mother, protective despite being younger than Derek. “Don’t be mad at him, Mrs. Hale!” he said earnestly. “He ran off because of me!”

Derek glanced at Stiles, then looked up hopefully at his mother.

Her expression softened. “Alright, I’ll overlook it this once,” she said with a smile.

Stiles definitely cared a lot about him, Derek thought happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Derek being about 10 in this and Stiles about 7. Derek is totally a mama's boy! =3


	23. Snap, Beach, Waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snap, Beach, Waste  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Implied canon-typical violence  
> Summary: The zombie apocalypse comes on Friday the 13th.

The beach was beautiful at sunset, but it was pretty much empty, except for two figures and some low moaning.

“ _Why_ does this keep happening to us?” Stiles whined.

“It‘s Beacon Hills,” Derek answered, deadpan.

“I wanted to have a night at the beach with you! Instead, we have to fight a mini zombie apocalypse because a witch thought she’d be funny on Friday the 13th! What a waste!” Stiles groaned.

“We can have our night after we handle them,” Derek pointed out. “The others are going after the witch herself.

“Good,” Stiles smiled grimly. “Let’s snap some zombie necks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	24. Fool, Hilarious, Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fool, Hilarious, Master  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles gets another degree.

“Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles walked across the stage to the sound of cheering, thankfully not tripping and making a fool of himself, although that would admittedly be hilarious. After several years of researching and writing his thesis, he was finally receiving his master’s degree. He shook the university president’s hand, then looked out at the crowd.

He grinned when he saw his father and the pack cheering and waving at him. But best of all was seeing his husband sitting next to them, eyes shining with pride as he clapped.

He had never expected that his life could be so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	25. Update, Goat, Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Update, Goat, Office  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski (and a goat!)  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There's a new employee starting today.

Derek walked into his office and stopped short in shock. There was a goat standing inside looking up at him. 

“ _Why_ is there--?”

“He’s mine,” an unfamiliar voice interrupted, walking in behind Derek. 

He was tall and somewhat scrawny, but he had big, bright brown eyes and Derek could get lost in them for hours. Then he noticed the little stubby horns sticking out of his tousled hair. He had been told that a yeti was going to be joining the company today. This must be him.

“Update, I’m your new employee.”

Things were going to get interesting around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been starting some of my Sterek Bingo fics for this year's theme, and when looking up info on yetis, I found that they were rumored to eat goats. And yeti!Stiles, of course, would have goats as pets instead. This is going to be another drabble that will get a full-length fic, so look for it in the next month or so!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	26. Wolf, Conversation, Grateful (Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another theme week! This time, the theme is family, and with this prompt, I knew I had to do something with the Hales!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Wolf, Conversation, Grateful  
> Theme: Family  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Talia Hale and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek has a dreamy look when he comes home.

Talia’s wolf senses alerted her that her son was coming home well before he entered the house. She went to greet him, but she stopped at the dreamy look on her son’s face. “I met someone,” he told her proudly.

Talia was so grateful to this mystery person. She hadn’t seen Derek look like that since Paige, and she’d moved away years ago. She wanted her boy to find lasting love. “So, who is the lucky person?” she asked conversationally with a wink.

“His name’s Stiles,” he said quietly. 

“Ah, the Sheriff’s son,” Talia smiled.

“Yeah. I really like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Derek being in senior year in high school in this, and Paige moved away either freshman or sophomore year. Stiles is most likely a junior or a senior.
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	27. Reveal, Replace, Feeling (Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reveal, Replace, Feeling  
> Theme: Family  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Found family is different, yet just as important as birth family.

Derek stood in the cemetery, looking at the graves of his deceased family. He hated that most of his family were long gone. He missed them all so much.

He heard a very familiar heartbeat and footsteps behind him, then felt Stiles’ warm hand on his shoulder, grounding him. Turning revealed his boyfriend smiling tentatively at him, and the Sheriff standing at another nearby grave.

The Stilinskis could never replace his family, but they were a new part of it, as well as their hodgepodge of a pack. And that left Derek feeling happier than he’d ever dreamed he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	28. Treaty, Imagine, Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Treaty, Imagine, Angel  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski  
> Other Pairings: Allison Argent/Scott McCall  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There's peace again between the Hale pack and the Argents.

Derek felt relief as he signed the treaty between the Hale pack and the Argents. Allison, as the matriarch of the Argent family, signed as their representative.

“Isn’t she amazing?” he heard Scott whisper to Stiles. “She’s like an angel. Now that there’s peace between us again, do you think she’ll finally date me again?” Derek could smell the adoration wafting off of Scott.

“She’d be crazy not to,” Stiles responded, patting his best friend on the back. Then he turned to Derek and whispered, “Can you imagine if _we_ acted like that?”

Derek laughed while Scott yelped out, “Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	29. Stomach, Frown, Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you! =3 Well, that was yesterday, but there's still Star Wars here!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Stomach, Frown, Midnight  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: The marathon goes on for another day.

“Wake up, Derek! We’ve got lots to do!”

“Huh?“ Half-awake, Derek rolled over to face Stiles, who was already up and dressed.

“Come on! We didn’t finish all the Star Wars movies yesterday, so we’re continuing our marathon today!” Stiles said excitedly.

Derek frowned. “But we were up past midnight last night.”

“Yup, and nowhere near finished with all the Star Wars stuff that’s out now! We have so much more to watch! So let’s get some food to shove in our stomachs and get watching!” Stiles beamed at him.

Derek loved seeing Stiles happy, so he did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	30. Hostage, Killer, Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hostage, Killer, Failure  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and some random hunters  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence  
> Summary: Stiles carries out a rescue mission.

The door burst open and Stiles walked into the room where Derek was being held hostage, tied up with ropes made with wolfsbane so he couldn’t escape. Stiles was relieved that he didn’t look too badly hurt. “Let him go!” he said, pointing his gun at the two hunters. “He hasn’t hurt anyone.” 

“What, you actually buy that crap about them not being killers? They‘re disgusting monsters!” one of the hunters snorted.

“Yeah,” Stiles said simply. “I do. In fact, the real monsters here are you hunters who don’t follow your code.”

Failure to rescue Derek was _not_ an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	31. Emotion, Roar, Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure crack! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Emotion, Roar, Damage  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski (and the Camaro!)  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek's been holding in his emotions and he has to let them out.

Derek had been holding in a howl for over a half hour while he drove home. He was almost at the renovated Hale house, and he couldn’t wait to finally let out his wounded emotions.

No sooner had he parked the Camaro than he let out a loud roar full of anguish. This _never_ should have happened.

Stiles rushed out of the house to Derek’s side. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked frantically as he checked over Derek’s body for any damage.

“Not me,” Derek said. “Someone hit my Camaro.” 

There was a tiny nick on the black surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	32. Sun, Writer, Practical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sun, Writer, Practical  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek in a swimsuit is a glorious sight.

Stiles was laying on a towel under his huge beach umbrella, an unattractive but practical accessory due to his pale, easily burned skin, and he certainly didn’t want skin cancer, thank you very much. That sun was strong. And in front of him was the best sight in the universe. Derek Hale in a short black swimsuit and nothing else.

“You know, Derek,” Stiles drawled, “if I was a writer, I’d write sonnets about that butt of yours.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek shook his head with a shy smile. “Seriously, Stiles?” 

“What?” Stiles asked innocently. “It’s the truth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	33. Terrify, Mistreat, Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Terrify, Mistreat, Lost  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Claudia Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles finds a wolf puppy.

“Mommy, look what I found!”

Claudia saw her son holding a wolf puppy in his small arms, careful not to mistreat it. She felt no concern because she immediately recognized the pup. And the wolf was far from terrified as it twisted around, licking the boy all over his face. 

“I found him, lost and all alone! Can we keep him, Mommy? See, he already likes me!” Stiles turned pleading brown eyes up at Claudia.

“He already has a home, Mieczyslaw,” Claudia explained gently. “Let’s go bring him back there.”

It was time to pay a visit to Talia Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com)!


	34. Understand, Neighbor, Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting any drabbles next week because I'll be at Disney World! =3 Till then, enjoy this one!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Understand, Neighbor, Park  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is home from college and Derek seeks him out.

Stiles was only home for half an hour, enjoying a long weekend from college when Derek parked his car in the Stilinski driveway, looking forward to finally seeing his long-distance boyfriend again. When Stiles answered the door, they practically collided in their frantic attempts to get their arms around each other and kiss passionately. 

They finally separated when they needed to breathe, grinning at each other. “Come on, babe,” Stiles said. “Let’s get this inside or else we’re going to give the neighbors quite a show!”

Derek understood, continuing to kiss Stiles’ neck while backing him through the open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	35. Scrap, Whole, Hard (Anger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm back, here's a prompt that I missed from May 23rd, with the added theme of anger! But there's plenty of sadness here, too... ;_;
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Scrap, Whole, Hard  
> Theme: Anger  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale (and poor Roscoe)  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles scours some scrap metal piles for what he needs.

“Argh!” Stiles screamed. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kick all the scrap metal around him or just sit and cry his heart out. He figured he’d do both. If he couldn’t find the parts to fix Roscoe, the Jeep would be pretty much dead, and Stiles just couldn’t handle that.

This was probably the hardest thing he’d ever faced in his whole life, even taking into account the supernatural. One of his mother’s most treasured possessions might never be on the road again.

Derek was there to give him a big hug when he got home that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	36. Explain, Trouble, Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little behind from my vacation. This prompt is from last Wednesday, May 30th. This is a little similar to what I wrote for [Cry, Overlook, Care](), but it's different enough to be a new drabble.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Explain, Trouble, Dog  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Talia Hale, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, and Claudia Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: A mother's anger is scary, especially when she's an alpha.

“Explain yourselves.”

Derek and Stiles had not one, but _two_ angry mothers in front of them. Derek, still in wolf form, cowered at the alpha tone his own mother was using, but Stiles, little _human_ Stiles, kept an arm wrapped around his furry back.

“We just wanted to play together,” Stiles said, bravely standing up to their moms. “So we went to the preserve! Derek protects me! He’s my friend, even when he’s a dog!”

Derek and Stiles’ moms looked at each other and smiled. “They’re adorable!” Stiles’ mom said. “But I think they’re still in trouble for running off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	37. Rabbit, Chase, Yearn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly catching up here! This is last Friday's prompt! No bunnies were hurt in this!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Rabbit, Chase, Yearn  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: A rabbit races through the preserve.

The preserve was unnaturally quiet.

A small rabbit darted out from the underbrush, running as fast as its hind legs could propel it. Then a huge black wolf burst through moments later, tearing after it.

The rabbit was fast, but not fast enough, and the wolf pounced on it. Instead of attacking its prey further, the wolf merely laid down and started licking the smaller creature. The rabbit closed its eyes in pleasure.

After a peaceful rest, the rabbit looked up at the wolf and winked, then ran off again. The wolf whined, yearning to chase after its mate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a full-shift werewolf and Stiles is a werebunny! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	38. Sip, Fresh, Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! This is the prompt from two days ago!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Sip, Fresh, Eat  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale, and Cora Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek gets an unexpected reaction from his sisters.

The Hales were a high society family with plenty of connections. Everyone who was anyone wanted to be associated with them. Having tea with the family was the highest honor.

Derek and his sisters quietly sipped their tea, but Stiles loudly slurped from his cup. “This is so amazing!” he grinned, now eating a freshly baked scone.

Derek was afraid that his sisters wouldn’t approve of his far from wealthy boyfriend. When Laura and Cora looked at each other, he feared the worst.

To his surprise, his sisters started laughing. “Don’t look so scared, Derek,” Laura grinned. “We like him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined the Victorian Era when I wrote this drabble, though it could be during modern times, too!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	39. Shake, New, Tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalmost caught up!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Shake, New, Tent  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles doesn't like waking up early.

“Stiles, wake up.”

Stiles groaned as he groggily opened his eyes. There was no light in the tent except for the flashlight in Derek’s hand. “Why’d you have to shake me awake?” he complained. “It’s too early! The sun‘s not even up yet!”

“Exactly,” Derek agreed. “The day is new, and we’re going to hike up the mountain to watch the sunrise.” The flashlight illuminated his hopeful smile.

Stiles nearly melted. It was a hardship waking up early, but he was willing to sacrifice his sleep to do something his boyfriend was clearly enthusiastic about. “Let’s go, then, big guy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	40. Bacon, Breeze, Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught up! Bacon is awesome. My mom and I do theme weeks often, and every so often, we do a bacon theme week!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Bacon, Breeze, Salt  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Sheriff Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: It's not just Stiles looking out for John's health.

“This bacon burger looks amazing,” John mused, looking at the menu. “I think I’m going to order it.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think all that salt is good for your heart,” he said.

John sighed. “And here I thought that because Stiles wasn’t here, I could get what I want. But you’re just as bad as he is.”

“He just worries about you,” Derek said quietly. “We both do.”

John smiled. “I know. I have two good sons. Now,” he said breezily, ignoring Derek’s stunned expression, “there must be something meaty here that you two will approve of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a tag for the Sheriff pretty much adopting Derek as another son?
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	41. Pressure, Giant, Depend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pressure, Giant, Depend  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Being sick is definitely the worst.

Stiles was absolutely miserable. He had the _worst_ cold. His nose was so stuffed up, he had a giant headache from all the added pressure in his skull, and he could hardly breathe unless his mouth was open. At least his temperature had finally gone down to nearly normal, thanks to spending the past couple of days in bed, mostly just sleeping.

His boyfriend suddenly appeared, carrying a tray with a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup. “You’re the best, Derek,” Stiles said, a dopey smile on his face. 

Derek’s cheeks reddened. “You can always depend on me,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	42. Agony, Harmful, Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agony, Harmful, Presence  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Canon-typical injury  
> Summary: Derek calls upon an unexpected someone after he gets shot with a wolfsbane bullet.

Derek grit his teeth as he pressed on to his destination. The wolfsbane bullet lodged in his shoulder left him in pure agony, and the harmful thing needed to come out _now_. 

Soon enough, the Stilinskis’ two-story house came into view, a light on in Stiles’ bedroom, and Derek relaxed a little. Lights were coming on downstairs as Stiles was clearly waiting for him.

How odd that the presence of a human teenager was what he needed right now. But that teenager always answered his phone and had proven that he was just as fierce and protective as any wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	43. Clean, Winter, Bark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clean, Winter, Bark  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek enjoys watching his boyfriend in the winter.

Years ago, while dealing with the whole kanima situation, Derek had thought that Stiles had been joking when he’d told Matt he was an abominable snowman. But now, it seemed natural to watch Stiles rub his tall, furry body against the bark of some trees in the preserve, making happy noises as he scratched an itch. Then, the yeti proceeded to flop down on his back and make a very tall snow angel. Stiles definitely flourished in the clean winter air.

Derek laughed and threw off his own clothes to shift into the wolf and join his boyfriend in play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	44. Beard, Linger, Rain (Magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little break to work on a very late Sterek Bingo fic. But I'm catching up again now! ^^;; And there's another theme this time--magic! I thought about a fae Stiles with this prompt, and I figured that fae magic counts! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Beard, Linger, Rain  
> Theme: Magic  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There's a strange young man behind the Hale house.

A strange young man was dancing around the preserve behind the Hale house. He wore a white, flowing tunic and a flower crown sat upon his head. Wherever his bare feet touched, flowers bloomed. A beaming smile sat on his face as he moved to music that only he heard. His pale skin shone from the light rain that was falling.

Derek was completely captivated. He had never seen a male nymph before. He lingered outside until even his beard was soaked, hoping that it wouldn’t be the only time that the beautiful young man would be in the preserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	45. Withdraw, Touch, Hover (Magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for June 27th's prompt. The magic theme was still going on and this time, Derek gets hit by a witch's spell. :(
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Withdraw, Touch, Hover  
> Theme: Magic  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence  
> Summary: Stiles worries over Derek.

“Stiles, stop hovering over me.”

Stiles looked indignant. “I am _not_ hovering!” At Derek’s raised eyebrow, he quickly amended, “Okay, I _am_ hovering, but I can’t help it! You were hit by a pretty powerful spell, and I just want to make sure that you’re okay!” 

He had been so terrified. Derek had been screaming for ages and and then hadn’t moved again once the spell had finally been withdrawn. He bit his lip and caressed Derek’s cheek with a soft touch.

Derek’s face softened. “I know,” he said, taking Stiles’ other hand in his own. “I’m okay, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	46. Admire, Landscape, Pleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind! I went to Florida Supercon, and now I'm two weeks late again... ^^;;; This is July 4th's prompt.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Admire, Landscape, Pleasant  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek tries to replicate something from the old Hale house.

Stiles watched in amazement as Derek carefully put some seeds into the meticulously spaced holes that he’d dug behind the new Hale house. “I didn’t know you were into plants,” he said, admiring the garden being created before his eyes.

Derek wiped his brow and looked up at Stiles. “This is nothing. You should have seen Mom‘s backyard. The landscaping was so beautiful,” he said wistfully. “And she was so proud of her crops, especially the corn.”

“She’d be proud of the one you’re growing now,” Stiles told his boyfriend earnestly.

A pleasant breeze blew by and ruffled Derek‘s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	47. Discuss, Wait, Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the Sterek Reverse Bang and procrastination, I'm even more behind! ^^;;; But I will catch up, I swear! This is July 6th's prompt.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Discuss, Wait, Fade  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Mpreg  
> Summary: Stiles has something to discuss with Derek.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

Derek looked up from the book he was reading on the couch. “What is it?”

“I have something to discuss with you,” Stiles said, unable to look his husband in the eye.

He sat down next to Derek on the couch, who took Stiles’ hand in his. The simple contact gave Stiles the strength to blurt out, “I’m pregnant!”

It was silent for a few moments. Stiles couldn’t wait anymore and glanced up at Derek, afraid that he’d be unhappy. But the joy on Derek’s face made all the nerves that Stiles had fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	48. Snack, Smile, Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trucking along at filling those prompts I missed! This one was from July 9th!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Snack, Smile, Marriage  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall  
> Other Pairings: Allison Argent/Scott McCall  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles spends the time before Scott's wedding with him.

“Scotty, what are you doing?” Stiles glanced over at his best friend as they played video games in Scott’s bedroom.

“Snacking,” Scott responded as he shoved another cookie in his mouth. “It helps keep me from being nervous.” He looked over at Stiles, his eyes widened in awe. “I’m getting _married_ today, bro! To _Allison_! I can’t believe it! I wish it was time already! She‘s gonna look so beautiful, I know it!”

Stiles smiled as he patted Scott on the shoulder. Next year, that would be him, bouncing off the walls in excitement about his upcoming marriage to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is Scott's Best Man, of course! =3
> 
> When I married my hubby, his best friend (and Best Man!) came over and spent the morning of the wedding with him and his mom. There might have been game playing, I don't remember. =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com)!


	49. Lake, Ground, Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is July 13th's prompt! Nothing Friday the 13th here this time! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Lake, Ground, Walk  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles and Derek have some alone time during the pack camping trip.

“It really is beautiful here,” Stiles said as he and Derek walked through the forest grounds of their rented campsite. “This really was an awesome place for a pack trip.”

Derek had been the one to find the campground a few hours north of Beacon Hills. He’d discussed it with the whole pack, and they had all agreed that it would be the perfect spot for their annual camping trip.

They could hear the rest of the pack happily laughing and playing in the nearby lake, but for the moment, they wanted to have a little couple time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	50. Monster, Take, Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 50th drabble in this little collection! This is July 16th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Monster, Take, Date  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kate Argent, Stiles Stilinski, and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Some people think werewolves are monsters, but Stiles doesn't agree.

“You’re a fool, Stilinski,” Kate Argent sneered at the younger boy. “Wanting to go out with a werewolf? Derek’s a monster, just like the rest of those Hales!”

Stiles saw Derek look distinctly uncomfortable behind Kate. Despite Stiles being just a freshman, he stood up to the senior girl in front of him and glared. “I don’t care what he is. He’s a werewolf? So what? Seems to me like _you’re_ the monster. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he added, pushing past Kate and taking a grateful Derek by the hand, “I have someone to take on an awesome date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fit in that Kate is a senior and Stiles is a freshman in this, and Derek is a sophomore.
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	51. Jewel, Stroll, Necklace (Pride)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to last month's theme week, which was pride! This is July 23rd's prompt, and involves yet another high school AU and Derek being proud of providing for his boyfriend! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Jewel, Stroll, Necklace  
> Theme: Pride  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles wonders why Derek is acting nervous.

Stiles saw Derek stroll up in front of him, hands behind his back and looking even more nervous than he did before a big basketball game. 

“Stiles,” Derek started uncertainly, then closed his mouth again for several moments.

Before Stiles could ask if everything was okay, Derek shoved his hands forward right in front of Stiles’ face. Between his hands was a necklace. It was simple without any jewels, but Stiles thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. “I love it!” he beamed. “Help me put it on?”

Derek’s smug smile as he did didn’t go away for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	52. Method, Fold, Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was July 25th's prompt! No pride theme this time, though. 
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Method, Fold, Answer  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There's an art to folding notes.

There was a proper method to folding notes, Stiles had found. Fold the top right corner down diagonally until it reached the left edge. Then fold over what was left of the right side horizontally until it also touched the left edge. Then flip the note over and fold it up into thirds, forming a little rectangle. Then fold the little point into the pocket that was there, and voila, a perfectly sealed note!

He passed the note to Derek with a wink as they walked by each other in the hallway. Stiles couldn’t wait to get an answer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was exactly how my friends and I folded our notes when we were in high school! I actually folded one while following the directions to make sure that I had remembered right and the directions were accurate! XD
> 
> You can imagine them in high school or middle school for this! As for what Stiles wrote in the note, that's up to the reader, too! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	53. Fox, River, Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I haven't felt like writing the past week, but I'm back and still trying to catch up! This prompt's from July 27th, and there's no pride theme this time, either. Just boys in love. =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Fox, River, Bird  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is both talkative and clever.

While Stiles was at college, Derek spoke to him on the phone at least once every day, and he lost count of the number of texts he got daily. Despite this, whenever they visited each other, Stiles was still as talkative as a bird in the morning, jumping from subject to subject with the quick mind that he was blessed with. He never ran out of things to say, and he was as clever as a fox. Derek sighed happily as he listened to the river of comments coming out of his boyfriend‘s mouth.

Yes, Derek was so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	54. Bottle, Massage, Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a non-Sterek fic, but there's always time for a Sterek drabble! This prompt was from August 1st!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Bottle, Massage, Snuggle  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There are better things than a massage.

Derek laid down on the bed and rolled onto his stomach, ready for the massage that Stiles had promised him. He heard things being shuffled around as Stiles rummaged through the nightstand drawer.

“Aw, crap. Derek, love of my life?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Stiles came into view as he sat at the head of the bed. “We’re out of massage oil. I didn’t think we needed another bottle,” he said, biting his lip.

Derek shook his head and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist. “It’s okay. Can we just snuggle instead?”

The smile Stiles gave him was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	55. Hook, Credibility, Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 3rd's prompt! This one just screamed a devious Peter and even more devious Stiles! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Hook, Credibility, Pumpkin  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles sets a trap, but for who?

Derek entered his loft and paused at the bizarre scene before him. “Stiles, what _are_ you doing?”

“Setting a trap for dark pixies, of course!” Stiles responded, laying a simply carved pumpkin underneath a large birdcage hanging from a hook. “According to Peter, they play tricks on everyone, especially around Halloween!”

“Peter has no credibility,” Derek told his boyfriend with a sigh. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

Stiles snorted. “Oh, I am,” he said with an impish smile. “I just let him think I believed him. He has no idea about the trap I set for _him_ instead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	56. Halt, Disaster, Height

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 6th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Halt, Disaster, Height  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and the pack  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles likes that Derek is the alpha.

Stiles was following Derek into the loft when he crashed into the werewolf. He wasn’t sure why Derek had come to such a sudden halt, but then he saw the complete disaster in front of them. Dirty plates and trash were all over the place, food splatters were on the walls, and there was various amounts of flour covering at least half of the pack.

Before anyone could say anything, Derek drew up to his full height and roared, “What happened here?!” His eyes flashed alpha red.

The pack all cringed and looked extremely guilty. Stiles was completely turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack was cooking and had a big food fight! XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	57. Guilt, Mislead, Horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 8th's prompt! This one is a lot angstier than the other drabbles I've written, but it ends happily, I promise!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Guilt, Mislead, Horrible  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: Kate Argent  
> Summary: Derek still feels guilty after all these years.

“It was my fault, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he shook his head. “No, it wasn’t! It was all Kate’s fault! She deceived you, misled you into thinking she loved you! It wasn’t you who caused the fire, or even knew about it! Every bit of it was all on her!” He gripped Derek’s arms and looked deep into his eyes. “Please believe me, Der,” he begged.

And for the first time since that horrible fire all those years ago, Derek finally started letting go of the guilt he’d felt for so long, and it was all thanks to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	58. Unicorn, Belly, Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I am really bad at catching up. It seems like I'm not getting closer to the current date... ^^;;;
> 
> But anyways, this was August 10th's prompt! I ADORE unicorns. "The Magic of the Unicorn" was always, always my very favorite Choose Your Own Adventure book when I was a teenager. Still is. So have some Sterek and unicorns! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Unicorn, Belly, Moment  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek wants to show Stiles something in the preserve.

Stiles was stunned. When Derek had wanted to show him something in the preserve, he definitely hadn’t been expecting unicorns. There was a mother who had recently given birth and her foal, who still wasn’t big enough to try to stand up. They were a luminous white, subtly glowing in the shadows of the preserve. 

Grabbing Derek’s hand in excitement, he watched as the little foal clumsily stumbled to its hooves, barely coming up to its mother’s belly. As the mother leaned down to nuzzle her baby, Stiles’ heart melted. He knew it would be a moment he’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	59. Pack, Polite, Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 15th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Pack, Polite, Keep  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Another pack is visiting the Hale pack.

Derek’s posture stiffened as he sensed the visiting pack approaching the preserve. “They’re coming,” he quietly told his own pack, then fixed Stiles with a glare. “Think you manage to be polite this time?”

Stiles gasped and put a hand over his heart like he was offended, but his smirk negated the effect. “Moi?” he asked. “I am innocent here!”

Derek snorted. Stiles was anything but innocent.

“And,” Stiles continued, “if this pack is coming out of friendship or because they want an alliance, fine. But I‘m not letting _anyone_ come here and insult you! They can just keep out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	60. Spite, Spend, Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 20th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Spite, Spend, Sunday  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Spending time with Derek is good, even if some of it's spent fighting the fae.

“Ugh, that was just awful!” Stiles moaned, following Derek out of the preserve. “Look at us! We’re covered in swamp gunk!” He paused in thought. “But at least those fae left in the end and no one died during our confrontation, so overall, I guess it’s a win.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but he looked fondly over at Stiles, which made his heart skip a beat.

“You know,” Stiles said, wrapping his arm around Derek, “in spite of the fact that we are absolutely filthy and tired from dealing with all that, spending a Sunday with you is pretty awesome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	61. Brag, Handy, Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 22nd's prompt! Laura Hale Appreciation Week is approaching, so I was kind of in a Laura mood, so have some Hale sibling interaction! =3 This is another high school AU!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Brag, Handy, Dinner  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Laura Hale and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Laura wants to help her brother and get some gossip, too.

“So, Derek,” Laura said slyly while their mother cleared away the dinner dishes, “I heard you’ve been hanging out with the Stilinski kid lately. Wanna tell your big sister about it?” She waggled her eyebrows in anticipation.

“No,” was the curt response she got.

Laura pouted. Big sisters were handy with good advice for their younger siblings. She only wanted to help. Maybe she’d ask him about it again in a few days.

But then over dessert, Derek whispered, “You just want to brag about having all the gossip on my new boyfriend.” And then he _smirked_.

Laura _knew_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	62. Patient, Crouch, Dark (Loyalty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 27th's prompt, and I'm up to last month's theme week, which was loyalty! This one's about loyalty to your loved one's family! You can read this as either pre-slash or established relationship.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Patient, Crouch, Dark  
> Theme: Loyalty  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Sheriff Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Visiting hours are over, and the Sheriff is alone in his hospital room.

It was the middle of the night, and visiting hours at the hospital had long since ended. The Sheriff laid motionless in his bed, and anyone who passed by his open door would see no one else inside.

When the hallway was completely empty, red eyes flashed out of the darkness. Derek Hale crouched in the corner, watching over the injured patient while he slept. Stiles had wanted to beg the nurses to let him stay, but Derek had told him to go get some sleep and that he would watch over Stiles’ father and make sure he was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	63. Defend, Wound, Fit (Loyalty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 29th's prompt, and the loyalty theme week was still going on! I looooooove protective and loyal Stiles, so how could I not use one of the loyalty prompts for him protecting Derek? =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Defend, Wound, Fit  
> Theme: Loyalty  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and some random omega werewolves  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence  
> Summary: Derek gets hurt again fighting some omegas and Stiles is there to protect him.

Stiles arrived to see Derek fighting several omega wolves alone, the stupid, noble martyr that he was. And he was losing badly, judging by the numerous bleeding wounds all over his body. 

“Hey!” he shouted. 

The wolves all turned to Stiles. “The human has come to defend his mate,” one of the omegas said, and they all laughed. 

Lightning sparked between Stiles’ hands, and the omegas backed up, looking nervous. “I might not be fit like you, but don’t underestimate me! I love Derek, and I fight for him as fierce as any wolf!”

Derek gave him an adoring look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	64. Sugar, Alley, Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was August 31st's prompt! I'm not sure if I got the loyalty theme in this, too. It was supposed to be the loyalty of a pet to its person. I think it just wound up being an accidental matchmaking cat story. XD It was hard fitting this into 100 words!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Sugar, Alley, Heat  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski (and a cat!)  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek's cat brings him a present.

Derek stared down at the man’s sock that his cat Cassie had just brought him. Occasionally sweet as sugar, she had this unnerving stare that had him convinced that she could see into his soul. And some nights, she slipped into the alley next to Derek’s apartment building.

“Hey, where did you go, kitty?”

Face heating up, Derek rushed onto his balcony to see the guy in the next building that he’d been crushing on for months looking around on his own balcony several floors below Derek’s. Returning the sock was the perfect excuse to finally go talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might expand this into a full-length fic at a later date! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	65. Kit, Free, Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 3rd's prompt! When I saw this prompt, I knew I had to write werefox Stiles! Enjoy yet another kid fic! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Kit, Free, Prince  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek finds a fox kit in the forest.

Derek was wandering through the forest far from home when he heard a soft whining sound. Curious, he followed the sound into the underbrush. 

Lifting a low branch, he saw a little fox kit stuck in a trap. The poor thing was whining pitifully and looking up at Derek with big brown eyes. “Shh, I’ll get you out,” Derek said softly, then pried the trap open. Werewolf strength was so useful, even if he was still little.

Free, the fox stepped gingerly on its paw, then climbed onto Derek and scented him happily, making Derek feel like a heroic prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	66. Mole, Quiet, Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 5th's prompt! As soon as I saw this one, I knew I had to do something cute and sleepy with Derek tracing constellations with Stiles' moles... =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Mole, Quiet, Whisper  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles' moles are like stars to Derek.

Stiles was still half asleep when he felt a finger moving on his back. Eyes still closed, he murmured, “What’re you doing, Der…?”

“Did you know that the pattern of your moles makes them look like constellations?” Derek whispered reverently from behind him. 

Stiles smiled sleepily and turned to face Derek, who was looking down at him with doting eyes. “You’re so cute.” He turned back and burrowed his head deeper into his pillow.

In the peaceful quiet of their room, the feeling of fingers tracing constellations mixed with kisses on his back lulled Stiles back to sleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	67. Mark, Sniff, Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 7th's prompt!
> 
> Edited 9/26/18: I realized that when I got this down to 100 words, the "sniff" part of the prompt was removed and I didn't realize it! So here is a version with all three parts of the prompt accounted for!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Mark, Sniff, Forget  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: A lonely wolf finally finds home.

The wolf had been running through the preserve for so long. Sometimes he howled for his family, but never got a response. Being alone had left its mark on him.

While running near the edge of the preserve, he perked up. There was a scent coming from somewhere in town that was so incredibly enticing, the wolf was instantly drawn to it. It smelled like _home_. 

He followed the aroma to an unassuming house with a Sheriff’s cruiser outside. The wolf took a deep sniff and finally felt content. This was where his _mate_ lived, and he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However long after the Hale fire this AU happened is up to the reader!


	68. Monday, Murder, Redo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 10th's prompt! The first thing to come to mind was "this is murder on my (body part)!", so I went with Stiles and Derek at the gym! XD 
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Monday, Murder, Redo  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Working out is more exhausting than Stiles expected.

“I wasn’t expecting to be _this_ exhausted on a Monday,” Stiles wheezed out, dropping the barbells with a small thud on the gym floor. 

“You’re not used working out, that’s why,” Derek told him, barely breathing heavier than normal despite lifting barbells four times as heavy as Stiles’.

“Well, whatever the reason, this is murder on my poor arms,” Stiles whined, rubbing his biceps. “I want to redo the day I decided to do this with you!”

Though Stiles complained, he really didn’t mind going to the gym with Derek. Any excuse to be with his crush was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	69. Fur, Arm, Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 12th's prompt! 
> 
> This is based off of an assignment for my junior AP English class (waaaaaaaaay back when). We had to make a commercial for a fake product and show it in class. We could even recruit another people to be in the commercials! Some of them were awesome and hilarious! So here we have Stiles making one of those commercials!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Fur, Arm, Tape  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles shows off his latest English assignment.

“You know,” Stiles said conversationally as he searched through the files on his laptop, “computer files are so much more convenient than those old VHS tapes from years ago.”

Derek merely grunted in response.

“Aha!” Stiles cheered as he found the right file and clicked on it. “Now watch your boo in action!”

The two watched the screen as Scott and Stiles played werewolves covered in fur in a silly shampoo commercial.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Trying to out the supernatural to your English class?”

Stiles elbowed Derek‘s arm and smirked. “Nah, it’s obviously fake. Now if Scott was beta-shifted…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	70. Cotton, Bee, Hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 14th's prompt! It made me think of cheesy decorations for a high school dance in the gym!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Cotton, Bee, Hay  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles and Derek go to the Harvest Dance.

Stiles clutched onto Derek’s hand as the two walked into the Harvest Dance in the school gym. Lydia and her committee had been busy as bees. There were bales of hay scattered around the room covered with red, orange, and gold cotton tablecloths, along with some scarecrows. Cornucopias full of fall vegetables sat on some of the hay bales. And there was a large 3D harvest moon glowing orange hanging from the ceiling. A DJ was in one corner of the room, while there was a photographer set up in another one.

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand. “So, you wanna dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)


	71. Inappropriate, Countryside, Cattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 17th's prompt! I went with another royal Derek/commoner Stiles AU, different from The King and the Kitchen Servant AU, but hopefully just as good! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Inappropriate, Countryside, Cattle  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek isn't supposed to play with common children.

Derek and Stiles giggled softly as they hid in the hay being carted to the village. They poked their heads out and watched the countryside pass by, cattle and horses grazing in the grass.

It was inappropriate for the young prince to play with a common child, even if he was going to be the apprentice of the castle‘s potion maker. But Stiles was fun and brought more joy to Derek’s life than any noble.

When Derek was king, he decided, he’d do away with that rule, because _nothing_ was going to keep him from having Stiles in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	72. Tactic, Revenge, Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gosh, I am like six weeks behind, thanks to my trip to Miami, Sterek Week, and pure laziness... ^^;;; This was September 19th's prompt! 
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Tactic, Revenge, Witch  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Alan Deaton  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek gets hit by a curse, and Stiles isn't going to just stand by.

“I want revenge on that witch!” Stiles shouted. There was a hardness in his eyes that only really came out when someone he cared about got hurt.

And Derek was laying in the bed behind him, horribly weakened from a witch’s curse. His heart ached at seeing the powerful alpha not even able to stand.

“Be careful with that tactic,” Deaton said in his annoyingly calm voice. “Killing a witch doesn’t necessarily mean that the curse dies with them. Derek could still die.”

“I’m a spark,” Stiles insisted, “I must be able to do _something_!”

“Perhaps if you believe enough…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Stiles totally believes and gets rid of the curse and the witch gets taken care of and our boys get to be happy together! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	73. Bow, Good, Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 21st's prompt! This made me think of bow ties and weddings, but I was sure that weddings had already been done with this prompt, so I wrote it a little differently! Have some more kid Sterek, because it's the bestest!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Bow, Good, Honest  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Claudia Stilinski and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles makes a vow for the future.

“Did you have a good time at the Hales’?” Claudia asked her son as they walked to her Jeep.

Stiles beamed an adorably gap-toothed smile. “I had the bestest time with Derek!” he yelled.

Claudia laughed. “What did you two get up to today?”

“We played Legos, and watched The Little Mermaid, and Derek’s mommy made us cookies!” Stiles told her. “I love Derek, and I’m gonna make him an honest man one day!”

Claudia had a sudden vision of her boy all grown up and wearing a tuxedo and bow tie marrying Derek Hale. “I’m sure you will, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	74. Owl, Tell, Bury (Choices)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 24th's prompt! It was another theme week, and the theme this time was choices! This one's about Derek choosing whether or not he deserves something good in his life! =3 We all know he does!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Owl, Tell, Bury  
> Theme: Choices  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek is lost in thought in the preserve.

The preserve was silent at night except for the owls, perfect for Derek to think. Stiles was everything he ever could have wanted in a mate, but he’d talked himself out of confessing to the younger man for years. Derek hadn’t thought that he deserved something so good in his life, especially after Kate.

He could just keep burying his feelings for Stiles forever, or he could actually tell him how he felt. Judging by Stiles’ scent when he was around Derek, he could feel the same way.

Mind made up, Derek left the preserve and headed to Stiles’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	75. Term, Crash, Hurt (Choices)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 26th's prompt! This one was also part of the theme week of choices. To ask him out or or not ask him out? That is the question! ;) This is yet another high school AU!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Term, Crash, Hurt  
> Theme: Choices  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek doesn't know what to write his term paper on.

Derek was horribly distracted. Coach Finstock had given his economics class a huge term paper to write and only a few weeks to finish it. He mindlessly walked through the halls trying to think of a topic when he felt a body crash into him. 

He found a mole-spotted boy with long limbs sprawled on the floor in front of him, and Derek’s jaw dropped. The boy was beautiful, and he instantly wanted to get to know him better. Derek wondered if he should ask him out right there.

But all he managed to get out was, “Are you hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	76. Snarl, Fast, Overwhelm (Choices)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was September 28th's prompt, and the last day of the theme week of choices! This time, it's people other than Hale pack members making choice!
> 
> ***********
> 
> Prompt: Snarl, Fast, Overwhelm  
> Theme: Choices  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, and a random other pack  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek isn't looking forward to fighting another pack.

The other pack consisted of ten betas and their alpha. They were about equal to the Hale pack in numbers, but were all werewolves. Derek really wasn’t looking forward to fighting them.

Suddenly, the other pack collapsed to the ground, snarling with rage as they were overwhelmed by some unseen force..

Stiles stepped forward then. “Consider this a warning,” he said ominously. “I’d suggest you run away, fast. I can do so much worse to you, let alone what the rest of my pack can do.” He looked at Derek then and winked.

The other pack chose wisely and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
